


A Confession from An Unlikely Source

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [88]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Confessions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Psychology, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Kaiba wakes up and gives Buffy, Yugi and their friends a confession of sorts..





	A Confession from An Unlikely Source

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**A Confession from An Unlikely Source**

Kaiba tells off Cordelia, Joey, Buffy, Téa, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Willow and Duke, thus showing he’d overheard them saying they’d think he’d refer to magic as “hocus pocus nonsense” — much to their surprise.

“‘Hocus pocus nonsense’? Oh, please. Is that what you’d think I would call it? Well, I don’t think so. I know now that the proper name for it is ‘magic.’ Even Willow here’s a witch, and a darn good one, I might add. And I know Buffy’s a Slayer, and that Hallie, aka Halfrek, is a vengeance demon,” Kaiba said.

The gang looks shocked at this confession coming from Kaiba. Never in a million years would they actually hear the word “magic” coming from Kaiba’s mouth. Nor would they actually expect Kaiba to accept the existence of magic just like that, either. From what they’ve heard about him, Kaiba usually attempts to explain things with science; now, he’s realized that there is a lot more to life that can’t be explained away by scientists, lawyers or psychiatrists.

Cordelia replies with a question of her own. “How did you know about that, Kaiba?”

Kaiba smirks. “Let’s just say that I’ve done a little research and found out that vampires and demons, especially vengeance demons, do exist. And speaking of which, I just remembered.” He turns to Xander. “Xander, you never told me about your parents. If I had the power of precognition and saw the kind of people your parents had become — bitter and abusive, which I know about because of my stepfather Gozaburo — I would’ve stolen you from your parents long ago and raised you as my own son — or my own stepbrother, whichever comes first.” 

He winks at Xander, who looks surprised along with Buffy.

Buffy tries and fails to picture Kaiba with precognition powers. “What? Kaiba!”

Kaiba turns to Buffy. “And by the way, Buffy, I have another confession to make. You see, I’ve long since wanted to be a vengeance demon myself. If I could, I would choose to be the Patron Saint for Scorned Men — if there ever was such a thing.”

Buffy then blinks in puzzlement. “Uh, Kaiba, are you sure?” 

Kaiba nods. “Yes, I’m sure. Why do you ask?”

Buffy still looks puzzled. “Well, that’s kind of odd, what with you wanting to be a vengeance demon. From my experience, most vengeance demons are mostly girls and young women.”

Kaiba frowns. “So?”

Buffy tries to think of an answer, but is unable to. “So... so... I don’t know.”

“You know about that well-known and often paraphrased saying of ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’, Buffy?” Kaiba asks. She nods. “Well, try to wrap your head around this.” He pauses at seeing their looks. “I mean figuratively speaking, not in the literal sense. Basically, men can be scorned just as much as women can. 

“And that’s not all,” Kaiba added. “I’ve also found out that men have a greater desire for revenge and take more pleasure in it. Women, on the other hand, usually feel some sort of empathy for their enemies, even after they’ve gotten revenge.”

He turns and heads off, leaving a shocked gang behind. No matter how hard she tries, Buffy is unable to picture Kaiba as a vengeance demon granting wishes for men who had been scorned by women. Plus, she had no idea that men could be scorned, too.

_They say a woman scorned is the one to watch out for. But a **man** scorned can be just as **dangerous**._

And right then, Buffy eventually comes to the realization of what Kaiba’s words mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
